parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Scrappy Doo (aka Dumbo) Part 9
Here is part nine of James Graham's first movie spoof of Scrappy Doo. Cast *Scrappy Doo (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Dumbo *Atomic Betty as Mrs. Jumbo *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Ripto (from Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) as The Ringmaster *Tooty (from Banjo-Kazooie) as Giddy (Female Elephant 1) *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Prissy (Female Elephant 2) *Petunia (from Happy Tree Friends) as Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Mrs. Potato Head (from Toy Story 2) as Matriach (Female Elephant 4) *Gloria (from Madagascar) as Female Elephant 5 *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Female Elephant 6 *Pinkie Pie (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Female Elephant 7 *Lois Griffin (from Family Guy) as Female Elephant 8 *Misty (from Pokemon) as Female Elephant 9 *Daphne Blake (from Scooby Doo, Where Are You?) as Female Elephant 10 *Nicole Watterson (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Female Elephant 11 *Pingu's Mom (from Pingu) as Female Elephant 12 *Maid Marian (from Robin Hood) as Female Elephant 13 *Duchess (from The Aristocats) as Female Elephant 14 *Top Cat as Jim Crow *Ratty (from The Wind in the Willows) Preacher Crow *Dexter (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Glasses Crow *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as Straw Hat Crow *Barney (from The Simpsons) as Fat Crow (Special Guests) *Sonic as Mickey Mouse *Tails as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Shaggy Rogers as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Emmet as Tak *Wyldstyle (Lucy) as Princess Yum Yum *Courage, Tom, Jerry, Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Vultures *Scooby Doo as Jiminy Cricket *Spongebob Squarepants as Guy Transcript Transcript *Ripto: Ladies and gentlemen, we will now present for your entertainment, the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectical. On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid, not of wood, not of stone-- *Petunia: To hear him talk, you'd think he was going to do it. *Mrs. Potato: The stuffed shirt! *Ripto: ...pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms! I give you the females. (Fanfare, Then The Music Begins Playing, as Kitty Katswell changes into her black bikini, Dexter's mom changes into her green bikini, Lois Griffin changes into her black swimsuit with black sandals, Misty changes into her green and yellow striped bikini, and Daphne Blake changes into his purple and green bikini. Mrs. Potato Head Goes on the Ball, and asks for Petunia's Help) *Mrs. Potato Head: Aren't we a bit clumsy? (gets Kitty's help) *Kitty Katswell: Losing a little weight, eh, Petunia? *Petunia: You're so beautiful and stronger than I thought, dearie. *Mrs. Potato Head: Quiet up there! Attend to your work, girls. *Dexter's Mom: Yes, girls. Ready to go high? *Gloria: Ready. *Lois Griffin: Up we go. *Pinkie Pie: Steady as we go. *Kitty Katswell: Oh, my goodness! *Mrs. Potato Head: Take your foot out of my eye. Clumsy ox. *Nicole Watterson: Whoops! Sorry. (The Girls Nearly Fall Down) *Daphne Blake: Ohh! Steady, girls. *Misty Waterflower: Okay, I'm not going to like it this way. *Maid Marian: But we're trying not to fall. *Pingu's Mom: And be careful. *Nicole Watterson: Oh, mercy! It's so hard then, isn't it? *Tooty: Yes, it is. (slips off) Oh no! (nearly falls down until Nicole Watterson grabs and puts Tooty on the top) *Bernard: Boy, that was a close one. They're almost ready now, Scrappy. Don't forget to wave that flag. (Scrappy waves the flag) *Bernard: Okay, okay, don't wave it nomore. I saw you. Now, look. All you gotta do is run out, see? Jump on the springboard. *Scrappy Doo: Right. *Bernard: Alright! Now show me just how you'll be able to do it. (Scrappy starts to run, but trips, and falls over, only to surprise Bernard) *Bernard: That's it. At a boy. That's the stuff. Come on. Ohhhhhhh, Scrappy! (astonished) Oh, those ears! (worried) We'd better do something, quick. (Fanfare) *Ripto: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now see the impossible accomplished in front of your faces. 7 jungle giants each one weighing... *Mrs. Potato Head: That windbag! Why doesn't he come to the point? *Ripto: And now, I present the world's smallest little rabbit who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax. *Tooty: I have a bad feeling about this. *Ripto: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Scrappy! (Fanfare) (Crowd Laughing) *Scrappy: Aw, shut up and stop laughing at me. Uh, Bernard. I'm afraid to do this. *Bernard: Come on! Get goin'! What's the matter with you?! Scrappy, it's your cue! You're on, Scrappy! Get going, will you?! *Scrappy Doo: Okay, I'm going, I'm going! (Bernard nods and watches with Sonic and Tails, who gasp at Scrappy, who starts to run faster, but trips over, and falls over the springboard, before he hits the ball, that wobbles, and sends all the girls falling down, and landing right on Mrs. Potato Head, who can't keep her balance, and rushes forward) *Bernard: Scrappy, stop! You'll fall and hurt yourself! (MeeMee and the Crowd Scream) *Mrs. Potato Head: Oof! (trumpets forward) *Scrappy Doo: Uh-oh. *Ripto: Everyone! *Bernard: Look out! *Shaggy Rogers: It's going to fall! (Crowd Screaming) (Muffled Trumpeting) (Loud Trumpet as Shaggy Rogers ducks) *Mrs. Potato Head: Out of my way, assassin! (The Girls Keep Crashing Until they Break the Tent after MeeMee leaves. The Tent Falls Down And Breaks Apart And Causes The People to Leave) *AiAi: Are we still alive? *Emmet: (pants for breath) *Wyldstyle (Lucy): Oh, Emmet! You're alive, at last! *Courage: Hold it, fellas. Now it's not the time for it. Look. (he, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Tom, and Jerry look forward to see something wrong) *Scooby Doo: Scrappy Doo! Scrappy Doo? Oh, Scrappy--? *Bernard: (in Adult Copper's voice) Oh, no! No! (Scrappy waves his flag in dissapointment) *Spongebob Squarepants: What have you done? (cries and rolls back in forth in a roll of sponge while another appears on the screen) You must learn to be careful. Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs